


A Little Rebellious

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Sentence Prompts: "My hobby is making fun of you when you talk." and "Let's do something crazy."Modern AU, Highschool AU





	A Little Rebellious

          You sat at your desk working quietly on your school work.  Most of it wasn’t due for a couple of days, but you wanted to get it done sooner rather than later.  You glanced at the clock noting the time as 10:30 PM.  

           You had worked long enough, besides, you were starting to get a little tired.  You’d probably just spend another hour browsing the internet and then call it a night.

           You got up from your seat to head to your bed when you heard a knock at your window.

           You spun to the noise and all but jumped out of your skin to see your boyfriend Poe sitting just outside the window.  

           He gave you an innocent smile before pointing down at the lock.  

           You had half a mind to leave him there for scaring you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to go through with it.  He was laying on the puppy eyes pretty thick.

           You crossed the room and opened the window giving him room to crawl inside.

           “Hey,” he said as he straightened up.  

           “Hey,” you said, trying not to look happy to see him.

           The small smirk on his face indicated he saw right through you.  Without a word, he leaned in and kissed you gently on the lips.  You returned it immediately as your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found your waist.  A small moan left his lips as pulled you flush against him.  You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as he pulled away.

           “ **Let’s do something crazy** ,” he said.

           “See, I’m always nervous when you start conversations this way,” you countered.

           “Oh come on, I’m not that bad.”

           You gave him a knowing look.

           “And it’s with that second sentence we enter ‘I’m probably going to get grounded territory’.”

           “That only happened once.”

           “Twice actually.”

           He didn’t answer right away.  He brow furrowed briefly in thought before a little too satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

           “Well, second time wasn’t that bad,” he said, leaning in so his lips were just a hair away from yours.

           Your cheeks flushed at the memory.  Poe had felt guilty into getting you detention for skipping class which prompted you being grounded for a week by your parents. He felt so guilty, he snuck into your room every night of your imprisonment to keep you company.  Let’s just say you got a lot of compliments on your assortment of scarves that week.  

           “I concede your point,” you said carefully, “but you’re not denying this is going to get me grounded, so spill.”

           Poe gave a small huff of defeat, bowing his head as he gathered he thoughts before looking back to you.  

           “Come to Ben’s party with me?” he asked.

           A frown instantly appeared on your face.  

           “No,” you said, dropping your hands from his neck and pulling out of his grip.

           “Babe…”

           “No,” you repeated.  You turned to your desk, putting away your school supplies.  

           “He’s not that bad,” Poe said, but even he didn’t seem to completely buy into it.

          “Ben Solo is an asshole,” you said. “And worse Hux is going to be there and the police always show up to his parties.  So, no. Besides, it’s a school night.”

           “You’re going to end with that?” Poe said, smiling slightly.

           “Not be best closing statement, but the point still stands,” you said, a little embarrassed by your slip.

           Poe on the other hand, seemed to find it adorable. The smile didn’t completely leave his face, even as he crossed the room towards you.  You looked at him cautiously as he stopped right in front of you, leaving only about a foot between you.  You met his eye, but regretted it instantly.  He was using his dark brown eyes to their full advantage.

           “Please Y/N,” he said. “Rey is out of town.  Finn is sick, and I’m not going to know anyone else there.  And, yes, I do need to show up, team solidarity and all that.”  

           You rolled your eyes, but knew there was no fighting him on that point.  He and Ben were on the school soccer team and while you thought it was silly, Poe took team comradery very seriously.  Normally you wouldn’t mind so much, but something about Ben Solo really got under your skin.

           Poe seemed to notice the debating going on in your head as he placed his hand carefully on your waist.  

           “Oh, come on. It will be an adventure,” he said, as he pulled your closer to him. “Sneak out, have a couple of drinks, probably make out, break some things, run from the cops.  You know, rebellious teenager stuff we can’t tell our kids.”

           You shook your head, trying your best not to let him see the smile forming on your face.

           “You’re using juvenile delinquency as your selling points?” you questioned. “Granted, very James Dean of you, but I think that went out with the 1950s.”

           “Do you always have to be a smart ass?” he asked sarcastically.

           “Yes. **My hobby is making fun of you when you talk**.  Besides I thought you found my wit charming.”

           He chuckled lightly at that, leaning in to capture your lips once more.  You closed your eyes, not even bothering to fight it as you kissed him back.

           “You know, sometimes I wish you weren’t so smart,” he mumbled against your lips.

           “No you don’t,” you said with a smirk.

           He kissed you again, nipping playfully at your bottom lip before pulling away.

           “No I don’t,” he agreed.

           A small silence fell between you as you allowed yourself a moment to enjoy the warmth in each other’s arms.

          “Please, Y/N,” he asked, once last time.

           You looked at him giving you those damn pleading brown eyes with all the love and respect he had.  You couldn’t say no.  You could never really say no.

           “Fine,” you said.

           His eyes lit up and a gleeful smile spread across his face.

           “Yes!” he said, pulling away from you and headed back towards the window.  He stopped at a pile of clothes, tossing you your leather jacket.

          “Get dressed,” he said.  “I’ve got the car waiting.  Don’t take long.”

          You didn’t even try to hide the large smile spreading across your face at his antics.  You shook your head, moving towards your closet to get properly dressed.

          You were defiantly going to get in trouble, but as you thought of the sweet charming boy waiting for you, you realized it was worth it. Besides, you were still a teenager. You were allowed a little rebellion now and then.

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
